


末日

by 海盗船长哇哈哈 (zhanbaiba)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 | Prince of Lan Ling (TV), 陆贞传奇 | Legend of Lu Zhen (TV)
Genre: M/M, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 换梗, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanbaiba/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E7%9B%97%E8%88%B9%E9%95%BF%E5%93%87%E5%93%88%E5%93%88
Summary: 百度展白吧2016换梗大逃猜活动作品





	末日

**Author's Note:**

> 原题：  
> ①末世 ②花吐症 ③我的男朋友变成了植物/动物

（1）  
相当传统的末日，空气里都是朦胧水汽，让人对一切产生怀疑。  
秋天是个好季节对吧，你看湿漉漉的太阳挂在那里没有一点温度，雨水稀里哗啦泼个不停像是谁过载的爱。这颗星球就要死了。  
高演举着伞感受这种潮湿阴冷，他的手套上躺着两朵被血渍微微浸染的小梨花。  
他的薄呢子外套被水汽蘸得湿润。雨水漫上台阶，他倚靠在锈蚀多年白漆剥落的栏杆扶手上看着这个庭院和外面的雨，一辆小型巴士刚刚驶离。他的咳嗽吓坏那些乘客了，尽管他已尽力控制。可是越靠近这房子，他的心情就越无法平静，他只能对乘客们扯一个不怎么好看的笑容——事实上没有人能在末日保持笑容甜蜜——然后麻利地下车。  
胸口发闷可是喉咙痛痒难耐，秋天在用病痛提醒他，你的身体像个快要罢工的机器，即使不是世界末日，你也蹦跶不了多久啦，小蚂蚱。可惜我还从没享受过像蚂蚱一样蹦跳的感觉呢，不过我大概知道的，那会非常快乐。高演盯着手心里的花。他甚至拿起来嗅了嗅。  
幻觉会丰满到什么地步？让人闻到血里带着点甜味儿？不过这样的幻觉显然不太高明，毕竟这种带着铁锈味的甜他可不是没尝过。那是七八年前，就在这儿，这房子里。男孩十四岁了，却和四岁时没什么两样，和伙计们在院子里比试谁的拳头更硬，撞破了嘴唇。糖果放到嘴边刮过伤口，痛得脸都皱了，高演那时还不完全是个病篓子，仍有力气被他夸张的面部表情逗笑。男孩叼着糖蹿到他身边，轻巧地用舌头一顶，糖块就滑进了高演嘴里。高演恍惚地舔舔嘴唇，那小子倒又笑得像朵花儿了。  
喉咙不由自主地收缩着发疼，高演这回并不控制他的咳嗽了。他觉得自己的身体里也在淅淅沥沥地下雨，他跟这星球一样快要死了，就差那么一点儿。在死于末日之前，他想，至少得找到他的男孩。  
手心里咳出一捧小梨花，被深红的血液浸着，也许这都是他破碎的心肺，而新神准备以浪漫主义涤净这个世界，得不到爱的人都会死。  
高演将自己的心肺洒在此地，他的男孩也就在此地重生。

（2）  
当有人发现我的死亡时他们会倍感震惊，他们将看到一位被自己的思念紧紧缠裹而死的年轻人，可他们却又不会知道这些嫩绿到能够沥出鲜血的东西竟然是他的思念。  
在我所熟知的世界崩塌之前。我还是可以想你。  
想你的眼睛和骨骼，想你的手指和咳嗽。想夏天摸黑钻进你房间吓你时闻到的药味儿被窝，那其实挺怪的，可只要你在那儿就没有任何问题。人们总在询问爱能够平等吗，我应该爱他吗，可我不会问，我会在众人面前亲吻你。要不是你捂住了我的嘴巴。嘿你总是那么怕太超过的东西，可你也从不试图矫正我。这让我更加爱你了，你知道从八岁开始的爱也是爱，而你也正像我爱你那样爱着我，我们身上甚至流淌着极为亲密的基因。一位少年人正爱你爱到发狂，他凭借着对你的爱保持他的赤诚之心，他在世界末日的时候选择为你停留，就像多年前你们选择同意为爱分离一样。  
如果可以，我必定会去雨里找你，我会找到你的。毕竟让我们从热恋中分离的人都已经消亡了，有的是精神，有的是肉体，有的二者皆已荡然无存。都是因为这场古怪的雨。它给了我机会，却又把我困在这里，陷入无尽的痛苦思念。我的身体完全不能动了。我只能想象你在末日里的模样了，像以往每一天做的那样。  
你会把焦虑藏起来，你会来找我。你可能也会死去。我的思想只要触及这一点就会觉得无比悲伤，甚至想代你死去，可那样也相当残忍。于是我开始疯狂想你，在我身体的每一寸都无法动弹的时候。我想你，想到我觉得自己病了，我倒在地上不停咳嗽。我变得像你一样。我倒在这儿把我身体里想过的你全都咳出来了，原来你是这世界上所有的绿色植物。这时候我巴不得自己是一个温室。  
我被紧紧裹缠，我似乎已经停止了心跳，却又好像拥有了百万颗心跳。  
我发现自己成了这样一株小小的、只有两片叶子的植物，从我原本的躯体里生长出来，从口腔里，从我说不出任何情话的舌根下面。多么荒诞啊，生与死的定义开始动摇，这越来越不像是我能懂或我该想的东西了，我只知道，即使变成了两片绿叶子，我还是会一直想你。

（3）  
高演惊愕地看着他的男孩，他倒在房间里被不知名的绿色植物包围，紧紧地，竟然有点像是碰了邪恶的纺锤而一睡不醒的爱人，而他越过荆棘终于找到了他。  
高演走过去，俯身在他的男孩唇边重重地吻了一下。

（4）  
故事的最后，你能看到街道上有位身形瘦削的男子在缓慢行走，他穿着薄薄的呢子风衣，右手撑着黑色绅士伞，左胳膊弯里抱着个小花盆，隐约可见有两片嫩绿的叶子从盆里冒出头微弱地颤抖，而那位绅士低头对他的植物露出了世界上最温柔的笑意，在这恍惚的日子里。


End file.
